Dare to Dream
by Siren of Shattered Dreams
Summary: Who knew internet dating could lead to something? Little did I know I'd end up in a world I could never have imagined, living a life I had only dreamt about. The day I met him, my life changed. Rated M for future chapters. Vince/OFC
1. The Web

**I don't own anything or anyone you might recognize from the movies.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Web<strong>

Who could have guessed that internet dating would actually lead to something?

When you go on the internet you have a vast majority of things you can end up getting into. Whether you're using the web for school or simply lack something more productive to do, there's always something that will catch your eye.

For me, it all started a day I had called in sick, but before I begin telling my oh so lovey-dovey-true-love-at-first-meet love story, I'm going to tell you a little bit about myself.

I grew up on a farm just outside of a small town… well it was a town; now it's bordering on becoming a small city, in Nebraska. Everybody knew just about everybody and every other neighbor was a gossiper. I grew up with a mother, a father and three younger siblings. To many it would seem like the perfect family, but I was always the odd one out. I got along with my parents just fine; always did as I was told, never objected to anything, never complained and never broke the rules. My siblings were a different matter. I never got along with them. You may look at it and say it's simply sibling rivalry, but it goes deeper than that.

When I started school everything was fine till I reached third grade. My brother and sister had joined me at school at that point. Third grade was when the bullying began. The teachers looked the other way and I never dared to tell my parents because I was afraid they'd blame me. My siblings were smack in the middle of the bullies. When I reached junior high, I got one year's break from my siblings, but in return I ended up in a new class, with a new teacher and with "classmates" who ganged up on me. They never said anything to my face, but I knew they were talking about me behind my back.

The first field trip we went on was a hiking trip where we were going to spend the night at a cabin. Beds were divided amongst everyone and as soon as dinner had been devoured, everyone scattered leaving me to sit alone in a corner. I must have dozed off, because I woke to hearing my name. A group of ten or twelve of my classmates were sitting not far from me, talking about me. Talking about how I didn't fit in, how I was too weird, I was fat, I smelled like cow manure because of living on a farm. They went silent when I stood to leave. I never spoke a word, just left the room and crawled into the bed I had been assigned.

From that day I never went on any "sleep-over" field trips.

Luckily high school was better, and I graduated.

Through the years I've battled depression. I would lock myself in my room, cry till I fell asleep and wake back up crying. I would starve myself or eat all the junk food I could get my hands on. I would sleep all day, stay up all night. The only times I'd leave my room would be to help around the farm or to go to work.

I had been working at a convenient store in town for just over four years when I caught the flu. I had been home from work for a day already without feeling any better, but still clear enough in the head to be bored.

I pulled out my laptop and began looking online for something to catch my interest. And something did. The ad for an online dating site popped up and I sat there battling myself for a few minutes before I clicked the ad and decided to sign up just to check it out. Soon after uploading a photo and setting up my profile I received the first messages. Of course, there's plenty of trolls to meet online, but thankfully, the block button removes the problem without making a fuss.

I joined the site on a Wednesday… I received the first message from HIM on Thursday. It was a simple; "Hello. I hope you're doing good." followed by a few smilies. I tried to respond but it turned out that I had to sign up for a membership in order to do so.

Friday came and he sent another message. I found myself checking back on and off the entire day, looking at his profile and photos before making up my mind. I signed up for the three month membership and wrote back. "Hi back! I'm doing good. How are you doing?" I hit send and waited. Every few minutes I'd hit the reload button to see if there was any new messages and after about 20 minutes of waiting, he responded!

"I'm doing fine. Just sitting here," he responded. I was quick to reply.

"I'm just sitting here aswell," I hit send and bit my lip at the stupidness of my comment.

"Now we're not alone when it comes to just sitting here. Ha ha," he responded. I wasn't sure what to think. Was he being sarcastic or was he trying to be funny?

"What brings you to the world of lurking trolls," he messaged me soon after.

"Boredom mostly and a small hope that this will actually lead me to a nice and decent guy," I honestly replied.

"Well, that's perfect! I have a small hope I'll be led to a nice and decent girl," he ended the message with another smilie.

We talked back and forth for a few hours only to pick the conversation up the day after. We messaged each other back and forth for the rest of the week. When Sunday came, we decided we were going to meet the following Tuesday.

What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p>Please take the time to tell me what you think!<p> 


	2. Heart Attack

**Thank you for reviewing, Guest, whoever you may be :-)**

**FYI I never once mentioned Vince being the one spending time online :-)**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own anything or anyone you might recognize from the movies.<strong>

**Please read and review!**

* * *

><p>Vince grunted and threw yet another oil-stained rag into the trash. It had been another slow day at the garage. There had been a total of one car to work on, his own. Ever since the team had regrouped after the heist that had almost cost him his arm, the feds had been watching them and monitoring their every move. Even though there wasn't any proof to frame any of them, they were still being watched. Their clients knew this and just about everyone who knew about the nightly races around town, knew to steer clear of "Team Toretto".<p>

Jesse had pulled through surgery, fully recovered, and was back to his own little world of computer magic. His fingers almost echoed in the too empty garage as they struck the buttons on the keyboard.

"Yo! Jesse! It's closing time," Vince hollered. Jesse jumped in his seat and almost fell off his chair, causing Vince to break out laughing.

"What have I told you about startling me?" Jesse squeaked and half stumbled, half tackled, Vince, only to be met by a wall of slightly pudgy muscle only causing Vince to laugh harder.

"Let us head home before Mia makes us make dinner for being late," Vince ruffled Jesse's hair, which in a way seemed odd seeing he was in the later part of his 20s. Always gonna be the kid, Vince thought to himself as he pushed Jesse towards and out the door before locking up.

Jesse seemed more skittish than usual. Jesse was the one to drive, but halfway up the street, Vince felt the urge to take over. Jesse jerked the car right and left, being more erratic than usual, yet at the same time not speaking a single word the entire ride home. They got home just in time for dinner.

MY POV:

I felt my stomach turning on me. My nerves were shot, and my brain seemed to be running in circles. What the hell had I been thinking saying yes to meeting the guy?! Meeting a stranger online did not seem like it would bring me anything good thinking back on my previous relationship… or marriage rather.

For a time I was heavy into the world of gaming. One of my gaming friends introduced me to one of his friends and we hit it off. We did meet and did get involved with each other and it led to us getting married.

I should have foreseen that it wouldn't last. Before we said our "I do's" I had caught him cheating on me not once, not twice but three times, with three different women. During this period he had also been unemployed, leaving me to pay rent, various bills and his "pocket change". After I caught him cheating, he'd apologize and promise to never do it again and I believed him. He had a way of wording things so that deep down I felt it was my fault.

Nevertheless, we got married, only to apply for divorce almost a year later when I found him cheating again. Not only had he brought the new girl home to meet his parents, but he had told everyone we had the marriage annulled just a few weeks after the wedding. I sent him a text demanding a divorce and I haven't spoken to him since. Soon after the divorce was finalized I moved and left my old life behind.

Starting over was hard. Especially when you're in a whole new part of the country. I was used to the small-town life. After moving from town to town I ended up in LA. The plan had been to drop in and see the sights, do the tourist thing, but I ended up staying. Not soon after, I got a job working as a waitress. It was decent pay but the tips made up for what the pay didn't cover. Who knew making people smile could earn you a couple of extra bucks?

Sunday seemed to move at snail speed. Monday was worse. In one of my replies to the guy I was gonna meet, I had mentioned I worked at a diner in LA. He had replied that he was thinking about going out to eat dinner, wondering what sort of menu we had. I swear I felt my heart stop. I ceased to breathe. He wasn't being serious, was he? I freaked out and halfway felt like cancelling on him, but ended up messaging him and telling him the truth about how I reacted to the comment.

"If you show up at the diner, I'm gonna die!" I messaged him.

"I doubt you'd die…but relax… I'm so not ready to meet you yet either!" he responded. I wrinkled my nose at the reply. He wasn't ready to meet me? "What I mean… We said we'd meet on Tuesday, as in tomorrow, right? I'd like to stick to that… be prepared and all… :-\"

"Oh I totally get what you mean!" I hastily replied. "I'm so not ready to meet you either! In fact I was tempted to cancel just because of the comment you made about showing up! You almost gave me a heart attack!" my fingers danced across the keyboard before hitting send.

"Oh I know the feeling. I almost gave myself a heart attack by typing it out. Speaking of heart attacks, I almost had one at work today," he responded.

"Oh? How so?" I asked back.

"Well one of the guys I work/live with,"… Wait… He's living with guys? As in plural? I thought to myself. "We had a pretty slow day at the garage and when closing time came, I had completely spaced out… well in all honesty I was waiting to see if you'd pop online," he continued.

"I'm sorry I didn't pop on sooner :-P" I responded.

"Anyways… he hollored and I almost fell off my chair because of it! I swear that guy is worse than one of those yap-yap dogs that'll start barking straight out of the blue!" I burst out laughing as I read his last message.

"Well good thing you didn't have a heart attack. I'm actually starting to look forward to meeting you!" I worte back.

"I'm glad too. I'm looking forward to meeting you too," he responded.

The clock showed 3 am when we finally said our goodnights and went offline. My stomach was filled with butterflies and I couldn't wait to meet him.

Just a few more hours…

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review! I'd love to hear what you think so far!<strong>


End file.
